Curiosity
by Seabound
Summary: Always arguing, two branch leaders are in for a surprise when Dan and Natalie unite forces with a little girl. While dealing with the curiosity of their toddler niece, Aunt Amy Cahill and Uncle Ian Kabra are no experts. Especially when it involves how the belly of Jonah's wife got so big. Amian/Iamy


**Author's Note:** Okay. There's an invasion of teenage Dan teasing Amy and Ian to the world's end, but what about when he grows up? I haven't seen any of those and decided to play around with different characters' personalities, until I came up with this. _Please_ review!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of _The 39 Clues_ are owned by its authors. All story plots, OCs, and words belong to me, AmberCahill. If the need to contact me arises, then leave your question/concern in the reviews - I don't PM.

* * *

1.

As Daniel Cahill wandered around Hamilton and Sinead's Wisconsin home, he couldn't help but thinking that this family reunion needed a bit more action. He hadn't felt this bored ever since he was forced to accompany Natalie on a shopping trip (by his own sister), so the two could bond. The only bonding that came out of it was the bonding of Natalie's hair due to chewing gum he had spit onto her head. Sure, he was held at gunpoint later, and was grounded by Fiske, it was worth it. He was eighteen, now, and grounding included the banning of the use of his car, so he wasn't going to risk anything big.

He watched Natalie twist the hair of Hamilton's daughter into an intricate French braid. The little girl's thick blonde hair had a streak of blue running through it, due to the traits of producing explosive concussions that she had inherited from her mother. He studied Natalie's bored face again and figured that she wouldn't be all the unwilling to help him a bit. He sauntered over to her, ignoring her malicious glare and command for him to go away.

"Come on, Nat - "

"Did I hear someone call me by something _other_ than my full name?" she interrupted.

Dan gave a dismissal wave. "Whatever. Don't you want to play a teensy prank on someone?"

Natalie continued finishing the hairstyle without a word, lacing a ribbon through the long locks.

"How about Amy and Ian? You've got to admit, this _is_ getting a bit boring," he said, trying his best not to plead. He never asked Natalie Kabra for anything, but he was getting antsy and feeling desperate for a good laugh. His habits from over six years ago never died, and he hoped they never would. Making trouble was a great pastime no matter what anyone else thought. Plus, he was eager to catch Amy and Ian red-handed ogling each other. It was pathetic the way they looked at each other. He couldn't figure out why they wouldn't just start dating; the lovesick puppy eyes were worse than having Cobra as a potential brother-in-law.

Scratch that - maybe they were. But he enjoyed irking his sister and her crush from her teen years nonetheless, and wasn't going to pass a perfectly good chance to blow it. He needed something embarrassing beyond imagination, something that would make them both turn tomato red, and also something he could get on tape. He certainly didn't have bugs with both cameras and microphones, and a Lucian like Natalie was bound to have them.

"Fine," Natalie said. "But first tell me what it is you want to do."

Taylor Holt turned around, touching her braid and looking up at them with big, blue pleading eyes. "Can I help? _Pwease_?"

Natalie and Dan exchanged glances, looking at the five year old girl. The Kabra suddenly snapped her fingers, a grin lighting up her face. "Sure thing, Taylor. I have a great idea, but you have to _promise_ not to tell Uncle Ian and Aunt Amy."

o.o.O.o.o

They found them in the living room, sitting on the opposite ends of a couch. Ian and Amy were debating about the usual issues of branch leaders; whether or not Lucians should be allowed to gain access of all weapons, Madrigal peace enforcers within stronghold, and anything that Dan considered drool-worthy. Of course the two were extremely engaged, their voices rising, and gestures becoming rigid. They didn't notice Natalie stealthily placing four bugs around the area, keeping in the shadows, and passing them one by one to Taylor. Once they were installed and her tablet was showing live footage, she ushered the girl to Dan, who rehearsed the lines to her quickly. Her braid swung when she nodded in understanding, and she shyly made her way towards the adults.

"... I will not allow my branch to be infiltrated by your people," Ian scoffed.

"Nor will I hand over my weaponry. You're insane to think that - "

"Aunt Amy?"

" - I'd just give them away to scheming - " Amy raged.

"Don't you dare call us that! I won't let - "

"Uncle Ian?"

" - you through the front door, even if my life - "

Taylor rose her high-pitched voice above the noise. "Uncle Ian and Aunt Amy!"

"_WHAT_?" they exclaimed, glaring at her. She shrunk back, startled, and stared at them with wide eyes. Their expressions turned apologetic for yelling at the toddler, and Amy patted the space between them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sit down, Taylor," she said. Taylor skipping towards them with a giddy smile, and Ian glared at Amy over the girl's head. She scowled back at him, and their expressions turned sweet again when Taylor looked up.

"You know how Aunt Tracey's tummy is getting really, really big?" she said solemnly, her expression bright.

Ian nodded absentmindedly, focusing more on sending death glares towards Amy. "Mmhmm?"

Natalie suppressed a giggle from the adjacent dining room and Dan grinned at the tablet. They would have any idea what was headed towards them.

"Well, Mommy told me there was a baby inside!" she exclaimed. "But then she told me that the baby got in her belly because Uncle Jonah loved her a lot."

Amy and Ian's attention snapped towards her, horrified. "Yes?" Amy squeaked.

"And she told me to ask someone else to answer my questions because she was busy. Can you tell me how Uncle Jonah made the baby go inside Aunt Tracy's tummy?" she asked innocently.

"Err... Well, umm," Ian stammered, his complexion reddening. "Aunt Amy can tell you."

Amy blushed. "Oh no, that's fine. You're a boy, too, like Uncle Jonah. You can tell her."

Ian's eyes flashed, and he looked at Taylor with a tight smile. "Your mother told you. When Uncle Jonah knew he loved her, the baby _magically_," he said, stressing the word, "appeared."

"Oh," Taylor said, nodding. "Does that mean since Uncle Dan told me that you and Aunt Amy loved each very much that there's a baby in Aunt Amy's tummy, too?"

Amy's jaw dropped, and she protectively wrapped her arms around herself from the toddler's gaze. Ian was equally as embarrassed, but there was a smirk peeking through. "No," she replied, silently cursing her brother. "Uncle Ian and I..."

_What in Gideon's name was she supposed to say?_ "... don't love each other," Ian quickly completed. His looked at Amy, tilting his head at the girl, telling her to talk instead.

"You _don't_!?" Taylor shrieked, wide eyed.

Dan couldn't believe how good of an actor this girl was, even though Taylor was playing through the rest by herself in mere curiosity. All Natalie told her to do was ask them how Jonah's wife got pregnant. This was ten times better than that lone question. He wondered if he ever drove adults mad with that thought.

"But-but..." Taylor stammered. "You don't love each other?"

The little girl's eyes were actually beginning to water at the terrible thought, and afraid that she'd blab to her parents about them making her cry, Ian quickly spoke up.

"I-I mean, we do!" he said, gritting his teeth. "We do... Err... Love each other."

Amy gave him an amused look, and he quickly mouthed _I don't!_ She simply grinned, shaking her head.

"Then you have to say it!" Taylor piped.

"Say what, sweetie?" Amy said, her body tense.

"You have to say you love each other!"

"Umm, not now. Do you want a snack?" Ian goaded.

"No!" Taylor pouted. "You have to say you love each other and kiss like Mommy and Daddy do!"

Natalie nearly fainted at the brilliance of the five-year old. She didn't think that she would ever want to have kids that asked as many questions as Taylor. But either way, this was gold! The footage was rolling; nearly twenty minutes of pure embarrassment.

"But - " Ian started.

"You _have_ to!" Taylor exclaimed, and Ian and Amy noted a temper tantrum about to explode.

"Fine," Ian said. In his mind, he pretended to talk to himself. "I love you."

Amy choked on her own voice, staring at the girl incredulously. She sighed, knowing that the stubborn Holt wouldn't back down. "I l-love you, too."

"Now, kiss!"

Amy shut her eyes as tight as she could, and let Ian touch his lips gently to hers. She felt the same sparks from Korea, and couldn't help but move closer and lace her fingers through his hair. His arms went around her and he relaxed slightly.

Dan and Natalie's eyes were bugging out. This was _not_ supposed to happen.

"You can stop now," Taylor said, giggling. Remembering the presence of the child, Amy and Ian returned to their opposite ends, avoiding each other's gazes and both blushing.

Humming, Taylor skipping away.

"Uncle Dan and Aunt Natalie say hello!"


End file.
